Dead Flowers
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Nancy loses her father and it nearly drives her over the edge. Will the Hardy family be able to bring her back?


"Nancy!"

Frank Hardy ran over followed by his younger brother Joe.

"Is she?" Joe asked, kneeling down on the ground beside him. Frank didn't answer as he lifted up my limp body. He smoothed my hair back seeing the large bump on my forehead.

They both held their breath as I opened my eyes.

"Frank." I said

Joe sighed watching his brother hold me tenderly in his arms.

A few hours later Carson Drew came down stairs seeing Frank and Joe resting in the living room. Frank stood from the couch walking over to the older man.

"How is she?"

"Asleep. I gave her the pills the doctor provided." He said, tiredly.

Frank nodded looking down. Carson knew how much I meant to Frank. He put his hand on Franks shoulder before stepping down going into the living room. Frank walked into the living room sitting down near Joe looking at the floor.

"We almost lost her." Joe said

"I know." Frank said

"Don't you think it's time to say you love her?"

Frank looked at Joe as he sat back.

"Joe." He warned.

"Frank, I have watched you two for years. You have to stop being shy and tell her."

"It's not the right time all right?"

Joe raised his hands in surrender watching Frank get up and go into the kitchen.

I moved in bed feeling drained of energy. As I laid still I remembered the explosion and the almost kiss between Frank and I in the warehouse then nothing. I was so confused about my relationship with Frank. I knew Joe could tell what was happening and I knew he wanted it to happen, but Frank was hesitant as was I. A knock at the door broke my thoughts apart. The door opened quietly and I saw Frank come in. He smiled as he walked over looking at me.

"Good afternoon Drew."

"What time is it?" I asked

"About three."

"Must be the pills that are making me tired." I said, yawning.

"Or your injury." He said, as he sat on the bed. I looked at him seeing faint scratches on his face. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Is Joe okay?"

"He's fine. He keeps asking when your going to get up."

I smiled faintly.

"Nan, there's something…..we should talk about." He said, seriously.

"Yes?"

"Well….I like you and…"

Just then another knock came and Joe came in smiling.

"Your awake!" He said

"I just woke up." I said

Frank moved off the bed not saying a thing as Joe took his place on the bed.

"You look all right to me, Drew, or are you just playing sick?"

"I'll be out the door before you are, Hardy."

He chuckled touching my hand glancing up at Frank.

"We are glad your all right."

"I am to."

"I think I will go and have lunch." Frank said "I'll have Hannah bring you something."

"Frank, you wanted to talk?" I said

"We can later." He said, leaving.

"Was I interrupting?" Joe asked

"Frank said he had to talk to me."

"Oh." Joe said, looking down.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, getting up. "I better go eat to."

"Joe what is going on?"

"See you Nan."

I sighed watching him disappear. That evening I slowly made my way downstairs as fast as my bruised body would take me. Dad came out of his office seeing me in my blue robe.

"Honey, your supposed to be resting."

"I felt like getting up." I said, hugging him.

"I knew you would not stay down for long."

"You know me to well." I said, moving back to look around. "Where are Frank and Joe?"

"They went out saying something about bringing a pizza back."

"Oh."

My mind was racing thinking about what they were up to. They opened the door seeing Carson walking over to greet them.

"How was it?" He asked

"We didn't get anything knew." Joe said, as he carried a pizza box through to the kitchen stopping as he saw me sleeping on the couch. "What is Nancy doing down here?"

"She came down to see you two I think." Carson said, quietly as he walked behind him into the kitchen. Frank walked over stopping to look at me peacefully sleeping with my hands cradling my head.

"Frank?" Joe called, looking at him from the doorway. Frank recovered walking past the couch.

"We went to the warehouse to see if we could find any evidence that would put Logan Smith there." Frank said, as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You found nothing?" Carson asked

"The police really did a search over everything. There was nothing." Joe said

Carson sighed as he sat between them tapping his fingers on the table.

"There has to be something to put him away. While he is out there my daughter is not safe."

"He's experienced. He never leaves a fingerprint. That bomb was for Nancy, but I think as a warning." Frank said

"A warning?" Carson asked

"We were getting close to finding him. What better way to stall the investigation then distraction."

"Meaning Nancy being hurt?" Joe asked

"Yes, I think he meant to hurt her so we would stop."

"He's not going to stop me." I said, coming into the kitchen.

"Nan." Frank said

I walked over sitting down beside Joe looking at them all seeing that same look of concern.

"He wants me to quit. I won't do it."

"Nancy, I know Frank and Joe will protect you, but I can't stop worrying that this man will do something that could end your life."

"Dad, we are close. I can't stop now."

I stood slowly leaving them alone. Joe shook his head looking at Frank. I typed on my computer in my room hearing my door open. Glancing back I saw Frank standing at the door looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"I am looking up news about the explosion."

He nodded leaning back on the bed.

"Nan, I think your dad has a point."

"What point?" I asked, looking at the screen.

"Logan is fixed on you. You are all he thinks about and I think it is a good idea that you cool it for now."

I turned looking at him with my mouth open.

"Cool it for now?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me.

"I can't believe you said that. Frank, we have him where we want him."

"This man could do worse. He could kidnap your dad."

"We have him."

"No, we don't you do." He said, standing. "This is an obsession with you now. I think since this started you got what…three hours sleep."

"This man killed a good friend of mine. I have to see it through!" I shouted, standing.

He sighed looking at me.

"Nancy, you are out for revenge. You are hurt and angry. You watched Jane Greer die right in front of you. I know what it feels like to lose someone and let revenge take over. Joe knows as well remember? You have to stop before it ruins the great detective inside you." He said, as he walked over touching my face.

I walked over to the bed sitting down.

"I remember meeting Jane when I was five year's old. She lived across the road and….we played every single day."

Frank sat beside me as I reached up wiping away a tear.

"I remember her laugh and smile." I said, looking at him. "Then I watched him take her and he….hit her…over and over."

I stood walking over to the door to my bedroom turning to face him.

"He looked at me tied to a chair as he tortured her. He took his knife and carved….into her skin. I hear her screams begging me to help her! I couldn't help her Frank! I couldn't….help her!" I cried, feeling him pull me to him.

"Ssh." He said

I sobbed against his chest as he rubbed my back. Joe came up later going to the room he and Frank shared. Not seeing his brother he walked over to my room knocking gently. Slowly opening the door he saw Frank looking at him from the bed where I slept against him like a child.

"Is she all right?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Frank said "Go to bed. I'll be in later."

"Okay."

Frank smoothed my hair as he sighed turning the light off next to the bed. An hour later he came into the spare room seeing Joe was sleeping on one of the twin beds on the left. Frank laid down with his clothes on in the other bed yawning. He listened to Joe snoring as he thought about me.

Dad opened my bedroom door seeing I was still sleeping on my side. He touched my hair fixing my blanket then he walked out closing the door. Coming down the stairs he heard my two best friends George and Bess talking to the Frank and Joe in the kitchen.

"I wish we could do something." Bess said

"Yeah." George said

Carson walked in looking at them all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"How is she?" Joe asked

"Sleeping." Carson said, as he took a seat near Frank. Joe sighed looking at his brother who sat silently lost in thought.

"Maybe you all could have a day of rest." Carson said "Perhaps take her to the beach."

"That's a good idea." Bess said

"Nancy would like that." Joe said, as he looked at Frank.

I woke finding Bess standing by my bed with a big smile on her face. An hour later I was sitting in a red convertible between Bess and George while Frank and Joe were in the front seat. As they talked I looked around letting my hair fly around in the wind. I looked ahead I noticed Frank looking at me in the rearview mirror. Quickly I looked away as if to stop him from reading my thoughts. We all sat on the beach chatting about this and that. Joe stood taking off his shirt as Bess and George ran to the water. I looked over at Frank as he watched Joe run to the water only to grab Bess and throw her making her scream. He smiled looking over at me. I looked back at the three in the water having fun. Slowly I stood walking off by myself. Frank stood running over to where I was.

"Having fun?" He asked

"Not very much." I said "I am ruining the day."

"Nan, your not." He said

"I am glad you and Joe are here. I feel safer."

"I am glad I get to see you."

I smiled faintly walking with him.

"I've missed you a lot." He said

"I missed you…and Joe." I said, looking at him. "I think I missed you more."

He stopped facing me. I shook searching his eyes. We leaned in slowly till our lips touched. I put my arm around his back as he pulled me closer to him. Joe threw Bess again before looking over seeing us kissing further down the beach. George walked over in the water to look next to Joe.

"What are you…?" Bess asked, as she waded over stopping with her mouth open looking at us.

"Is this happening?" George asked

"I think so." Bess said

Joe looked at them then he nodded.

"I know it is." He said "It has to."

Frank moved back opening his eyes looking at me. I looked at him feeling his fingers touch my face.

"Frank, does this mean we can stop pretending?" I asked

"I think it does." He said "Nancy, will you…go out with me?"

I nodded slowly smiling. He smiled leaning down again kissing me. Joe smiled looking at the two girls next to him. Bess and George looked at each other excited.

Frank and I jumped as we heard cheering coming from Joe, Bess and George. They danced in the water clapping. Frank shook his head looking at them as I hugged him. By late afternoon we were all in the car again riding home. Bess and Joe sat in the front talking and laughing as George sat beside Frank and I. He held me against him kissing my head now and again as I smiled with my head on his chest.

They drove up to my house and I saw something that was not right. Bess and Joe stopped talking looking at the front door of the house seeing it was open. I climbed over the car running to the door.

"Dad!"

"Nancy, wait!" Frank yelled behind me.

I ran in stopping looking around.

"Dad?"

Frank stopped behind me looking around the lit house. Nothing looked out of place. I watched Frank walk into the living room hearing Joe come in with Bess and George.

"What's going on?" Bess asked

I walked to dad's office door opening it.

"Dad?"

I walked in screaming. Joe ran in seeing what I was seeing. Hannah and my dad both gagged and shot together lying on the floor. Frank ran in stopping seeing them.

"Call the police!" Joe said

I fell to the ground after that letting the darkness take control. Joe got up running over to me seeing a bloodied message behind the door.

STOP OR JOIN THEM NANCY

A few weeks later I sat outside in the back yard staring at a tree. Laura Hardy walked over to the door to stand next to her husband Fenton as he looked at me.

"The police called, they want to talk to her." She said

"She won't talk to anyone." Fenton said "She just sits there staring."

Laura nodded sadly. Frank walked in seeing his parents looking outside.

"Mom?"

Laura looked at her son.

"Joe and I are going to go to the funeral home."

"I'll go with you." She said

Fenton watched them go then he looked back at me. He opened the door getting a chair walking over to sit next to me.

"Hello Nancy." He said, as he sat down. "It's nice out here."

I continued to stare as he looked at me.

"I was going to have some lunch and I thought you'd be hungry as well." He said

He moved his chair to sit in front of me. He sighed looking at me reaching over he touched my pale hand in my lap.

"Nancy dear, you must try to eat something."

I blinked looking at something on the grass. He just sat there touching my hand. Laura, Frank and Joe came back quietly moving around the house. Frank walked over to the back door seeing his dad still sitting in his chair holding my hand. He looked over seeing Frank motioning him to come out.

"Son, will you sit here and keep Nancy company while I get something for her to eat?"

"Sure." Frank said

Fenton got up shaking his head at Frank leaving him. Frank sat in the chair in front of me touching my hand.

"Hey Nan." He said "I wish you would say something. We all miss you."

He watched me blink looking down.

"Joe said he wants to go to the beach again. Me to." He said, looking down. "I miss you."

Laura walked over looking out as Fenton made a sandwich. Joe came in sitting at the table. Laura walked over touching his hair watching Fenton go out again.

"I wish there was something to do." Joe said

"We all do, honey." She said

Frank stood watching his father walk over taking his place in the chair.

"I made you something to eat." He announced, lifting the sandwich to my mouth. When I didn't do anything he sighed. "Dear, you need to eat."

Frank walked back to the house as Fenton tried again. He came back in leaving the sandwich in the chair he was sitting in looking at his wife.

"Did she eat?" She asked

"No."

Laura shook her head as she wiped the table. Later Laura sat on my bed smoothing my hair away from my face as I stared at the wall to my left. She started humming something that I recognized. I blinked moving my head to look at her. She stopped looking at me.

"My…mother…hummed that song" I said

"Nancy?" She said

"My mother." I said, moving my head to the side.

Laura got up opening the door getting Fenton who came in sitting on the bed touching my hand.

"Nancy?" He called "Can you hear me?"

"Please honey say something again." Laura pleaded, as she sat on the other side to me. She started to hum the song again as Fenton looked at me.

I blinked moving my head to look at her.

"Mother?" I said

"Nancy?" Fenton said

I moved my head looking at him.

"Where is daddy?"

Fenton looked at Laura then at me.

"Honey, your dad is not here."

I blinked more looking from one of them to the other.

"Mr. Hardy?" I said

He sighed nodding.

"Yes, it's me."

"My dad is all right isn't he?"

Laura looked at him sadly.

"Dear, your dad had an accident."

"Accident?" I asked, trying to sit up. They pushed me down.

"Yes, an accident."

I looked at him scared.

"He's all right."

"No, honey, he isn't." Fenton said

I looked over at Laura then at him.

"No….he's fine…I know he is…..my dad is downstairs….Dad!" I yelled, trying to get up. "Dad!"

Frank came in seeing both his parents trying to make me lie down.

"Dad!"

"It's okay." Laura said

"Laura, will you go down and get the pills the doctor gave us and some water." Fenton said

"Yes." She said, running out looking at Frank.

"Calm down." Fenton said, as he pushed me back.

"No, dad!" I yelled

"Ssh."

Frank looked back seeing his mother run in with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. Fenton looked back at Frank.

"Frank go out and close the door."

Frank knew from his tone he meant business. Frank closed the door closing his eyes as he heard me crying and his parents trying to calm me down.

Fenton opened the spare room door and hour later seeing Joe sleeping but Frank was missing. He came down stairs going to the back door seeing his son standing in the back yard. Frank heard the door open and his father come out.

"Nancy is asleep. Your mother is with her."

Frank nodded silently. Fenton touched his shoulder. Frank moved hugging his father feeling lost. Fenton felt his son break down against him.

Laura looked at me sleeping standing she walked out turning off the light. Frank and Fenton came up quietly. Laura kissed Frank goodnight then she looked at her husband as Frank went to bed.

The next day Joe came into my room seeing I was sitting up in bed looking pale. He sat down on the bed looking at me.

"Mom just made a good breakfast." He said

I looked at him then down.

"You have to be hungry."

I shook my head. He sighed looking at my hands together on the blanket.

"Frank asked Bess and George to come over and watch movies tonight."

I looked at him again.

"We could have pizza."

The door opened again and Fenton came in with a tray of breakfast. He motioned Joe to leave as he put the tray down across my lap. Joe sadly walked out closing the door as Fenton brought over my desk chair and sat down next to the bed. I looked at the tray then at him.

"Hungry?" He asked

I shook my head.

He moved closer taking some bacon off the plate and eating some.

"Good." He said "Try some."

I looked at the plate not moving. He sat back watching me.

"Honey, you have not eaten since I have been here."

I shook my head looking down. He moved the tray and sat on the bed touching my hair.

"Did Joe tell you what we are doing tonight?"

I slowly nodded.

"Perhaps you'll join us."

I looked at him.

That evening George and Bess sat in the living room as Joe stood looking at the different movies to pick from in his hand. Laura came out of the kitchen with drinks and a bowl of popcorn.

"It's not the same without Nancy." Bess said

"I know." Joe said

Frank came in with the pizza as Joe started the movie. Fenton and Laura sat down watching it on the couch as Frank went up to see me. I laid in bed looking to the side as he came in. I looked over at him as he walked in.

"We are watching the movie."

I nodded looking at him.

"Want to come down?"

Shaking my head I watched him sit down on the bed sighing.

"Nan, we miss you. It's not fun without you. I miss you."

I looked to the side.

He leaned over kissing my head then he quietly left. I heard the noise downstairs closing my eyes. Fenton watched Frank come down stairs and come in sitting in a chair rubbing his face.

As the movie ended Joe pressed stop getting up to put in another. A noise upstairs made them all look at each other. Frank stood looking out at the stairs seeing me slowly coming down in my yellow pajamas and blue robe. He walked over standing at the bottom.

"Nancy?" Bess said, standing with George.

I stopped seeing them then I looked at Frank. Coming down all the way I put my arms around Frank's neck letting my head rest on his shoulder. He hugged me to him as George started to cry hugging Bess. Frank heard me sniff and he kissed my head.

"Don't let me go Frank." I said, whispering.

"What do you say we watch another movie?" Joe said

"Yeah." Bess said, wiping her eyes.

Frank and I moved apart and Bess and George came over hugging me. Frank and I sat together on the carpeted floor holding each other as the others watched the movie. I felt better with him near. He smoothed my hair kissing my head. I closed my eyes feeling his other arm rubbing my arm. George handed Frank the bowl of popcorn which he tried to feed to me, but I shook my head.

The funerals were on a Saturday. Per dad's wishes it was simple and low key. Laura helped me dress and Frank took me to the car with the Hardy's following. We sat for the service at church then to the gravesite. As the Reverend read from the bible I stared at my dad's black casket. Frank held me against him keeping one eye on me and the other looking around. I knew I would breakdown and it didn't happen until the service was over. Fenton walked over taking me from Frank holding me against him as we walked to the car. I opened my eyes looking over seeing none other than Logan Smith standing across the graveyard wearing a black suit carrying some dead flowers looking straight at me. I screamed struggling wildly.

"You Killed them! You killed them!" I screamed

Fenton struggled with me as he looked over at Logan. Frank and Joe ran over looking as well.

"That man! He's the one!" Frank called

Several policemen came from behind some trees running over as Logan ran off. I struggled madly against Fenton screaming hysterically. Laura watched Joe and Frank run after Logan as she tried to help her husband.

Frank ran back to the car minutes later with Joe. Fenton stood leaning against the car waiting.

"They got him." Joe said

"Good." Fenton said

Frank looked inside the car seeing Laura holding me as I cried. Laura came upstairs with a bowl of soup for me when we all got home. I sat up in bed watching her come in.

"This is soup my mother made me when I was sad." She said, sitting down on the bed. "I loved when she made it."

Dipping a spoon in it she lifted it up to my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth letting her feed me. She smiled as she lowered the spoon.

"It's….good." I said

She nodded feeding me again.

"Thank you." I said "For taking care of me…..I miss that."

"We all need someone to take care of us."

I looked down.

"My mother used to hum that song and I used to feel so safe." I said

She just looked at me after she finished feeding me.

"Then one day she wasn't there and…my…dad….was sad." I said, sniffing "He didn't know the song….and I felt alone. Now….I am truly alone."

"Your not alone. You have us." She said, taking my hand.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, my voice breaking.

She moved closer hugging me.

"We are going to get you through this."

I nodded against her.

A few weeks later I stood in the empty house looking around. Frank came in seeing me standing alone. He walked over touching my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked

"I grew up in this house. Now it's empty."

"I know."

I moved hugging him.

"I am glad your coming to Bayport." He said "I love you."

"I love you to."

He kissed me then led me out of the house to the car. I looked back at my home sadly looking at it.


End file.
